The Weed and The Plucker
by AriesDanger24
Summary: AU Rairabukuro is a monster type academy, Where they have a game called, "Pluck the Weed" which is played every week. This school year has some very interesting characters in the freshmen class that will definitely make things fun (A Shizuo/Izaya fanfic and a possible adding of Mikado). This AU is a mix between high school, supernatural beings, and yaoi! I hope you enjoy!
1. Rairabukuro

**Aries: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction story, and I am still writing more on the first story (a Benvolio/Tybalt yaoi) I love that you want to read this story, I actually just finished Durarara! a day ago...*chuckles* Anyway this is a series that I will work on along with anymore my crazy mind comes up with. Please tell me if you like it, I love reading any reviews even if you're telling me whats wrong with it, go ahead. I am sorry for any spelling errors that are in here... anyway enjoy. BTW THIS IS A YAOI! Between Izaya and Shizuo, though I could add Mikado later...*Smiles evilly* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Durarara! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Rairabukuro

Monsters are creatures in the world that are different, different from humans. They are all different from one another, a girl and a boy, a dog and cat, a monster and a god. Ah, yes. This story is about two inhuman creatures in particular. A powerfully strong monster like human and a cunning glorious selfish narcissistic god like human, but neither were truly human. Which was not uncommon in Japan in the slightest. There was even a special school where monsters go to try to curb their instincts, habits, or powers. The school was called Rairabukuro academy, it was located near the middle of Japan so that all the monsters would have to travel less, and this was a good thing considering many of Rairabukuro's student body were labeled as bad rebellious students.

Yes, this is where the a strong blonde selfless monster and the god of information met. It was a meeting all the new students of Rairabukuro remember, because it was, well to put it simply, rather frightening. In this new class of Rairabukuro freshmen, there were many who were already well known. Including the monster and the god, there were 6 other creatures to fear. A headless Valkyrie who manipulated shadows, a yellow scarfed skeleton who was a pervert, a four eyed wizard who loved the Valkyrie, a shy alien who could merge with electronics, a demon girl with a dangerous blade, and a ghost girl who was in love with a human.

It all started on the day the freshmen arrived, all the chaos and the sick games the misfit creatures played on each other. Some more so than others, because it was their only entertainment. To occupy the creatures, each classroom created a game. It was called "Pluck the Weeds", it was a sick game where all the creatures of the classroom voted on someone to be bullied for a week, they were called "The Weed." Every week there was a "Plucker" chosen as well, the plucker got to boss the person around all week, and if the weed doesn't listen to the plucker's commands, they would be blackmailed into getting expelled. Then, the plucker is out of next week's pick for being the plucker. Everyone always got a turn at the bottom of the stack. Weeds and Pluckers were chosen by numbers.

The class representative or class rep. would write down a number out of hundred on a blackboard behind a screen, whoever got the closest the number would be the plucker, and whoever was the farthest got the weed. If there was a draw in the plucker category there would be a fight for the title, but if there was a draw in the weed section you voted for the creature you hated most and they would be the weed of the week. It was a very interesting game that Rairabukuro had played for several years behind the teachers' backs. It was all done after hours and was set up by the class rep. Who was exempt from the Pluck the Weed game the whole year, so many students craved for the position, but usually the weakest person got class rep. Every year at Rairabukuro was a game, some manipulated, others were pawns, and some were unpredictable...

* * *

_"Shizuo...I never told you about mom and dad's accident...have I?" I heard my younger brother say to me. This was only a 1 year ago when we had this conversation, me and my younger brother, Kasuka._

"_No, you haven't." I had replied looking up at while making us dinner. That night, We were having spaghetti and meatballs for Kasuka's 14__th__ birthday._

"_I killed them...onii-chan...Did you know that...they were like us?" I remember the look in his eyes when he had said this. His eyes were very dark and sad._

"_You...You killed...What do you mean like us?" I still find it funny how surprise could short circuit a brain if the impact was revolutionary._

"_I killed them on accident...With my powers...They couldn't...control their powers either...We will become bad people...If we don't do something about ours." I had felt only slightly relieved, but I felt the fear rise in me._

"_what are you saying Kasuka?" I had asked breathlessly._

"_Onii-chan,...we have to go to a special school...for creatures like-" then my mind flashed forward to a scene that haunted my mind, the day I lost my brother._

_Blood, Kasuka, Floor,dead,bleed,cry, Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka, blood, red, bad, KASUKA, KASU-_

Dead

_"SHIZUO"_

_"HELP"_

* * *

"KASUKA!" A blonde boy shouted this as he reached to the ceiling with an outstretched hand. It was all a bad dream he wished would just disappear before his eyes. The nightmares that tormented him endlessly were his damned memories. Shizuo retreated his extended arm from above and placed it again under the covers to cradle his other arm, shivering from the nightmare that had seemingly possessed him. To Shizuo, his mind was a prison warden, keeping all of his past locked away, but in the night unfortunately, the past came to haunt him.

There was no time to sleep anymore to the blonde boy as he got out of bed, still shivering in fear, shock, and more importantly, anxiety. To distract himself, Shizuo looked around his private bedroom. He was in Rairabukuro academy dormitory building in his brand new room. He had arrived on campus only 2 hours ago, and he still felt nauseated from the flight. Shizuo Hewajima had many paranoia problems and one of them happened to be flying on an airplane. His hands had been gripping the arm stands so hard in his grip that he broke it with his strength on accident.

Shizuo, like many young Rairabukuro students, had a hard time controlling their powers when emotion took over them. Especially fear, fear was the worst emotion for the powerful creatures of Rairabukuro, because all forms of life, creatures, animals and humans alike, become a slave to the feeling of fear. The way fear made creatures act though was unpredictable, wild, reckless, savage, alert, and most of the time if not controlled, fatal. That was one of the reasons why Shizuo was here.

Shizuo opened the door of his private room and peeked out into the hallway cautiously, looking for any sign of life or movement. After a few moments of silence, he crept out of his hiding spot and shut the door behind him quietly, his caramel eyes concentrating on the doorknob. Once Shizuo had shut his door he began to walk down the right hallway trying to pinpoint the location of a restroom. He remembered the guide telling him the restroom was only 4 doors down, but Shizuo didn't see it anywhere. This really pissed him off, because he really needed to go.

'_Damn guide! He probably didn't even know what the fuck he was doing when he told me where it was! Damn asshole! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMI-'_ Shizuo had been so wrapped up in his frustrated thoughts that he turned a corner and slammed right into another person, and fell to the floor. "OOF-" "OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY," Shizuo's brown eyes opened to see a black haired boy above him, and his eyes widened. The boy's eyes were a stunning night sky blue that made Shizuo speechless, but he had to say something, "It's..," Shizuo sighed as he tried to speak again, "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going-" "b-but, I really as sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I am so-" "If you apologize one more time your dead, got it? I don't like cry babies..." Shizuo snapped at the boy sharply, but instantly regretted it as he saw the boy cringe and look up at him.

Shizuo heart wrenched like he had kicked a baby puppy to the curb as the raven haired boy looked at him with a sad expression. His blue eyes looked straight at Shizuo as the boy stood up, offering his frail pale hand to Shizuo with a smile, he whispered to Shizuo, "Do you need help?" Shizuo sat up and stood on his own, brushing the helping hand away and said, "Yeah, Where's the nearest bathroom?"

The raven scratched his head and chuckled nervously and whispered, "I don't know. That's where I was trying to find before I crashed into you." The blonde growled frustratedly, "Great. Just my rotten luck." "Well, um...What's your name?" The blonde looked at the raven and said, "My name's Shizuo, Shizuo Hewajima." "My name is Mikado Ryugamine, it's a pleasure to meet you," Mikado bowed to Shizuo in a formal greeting, and smiled brightly. Shizuo, being the shy intimidating person he was pushed up his purple tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess we better look for a bathroom now, which way?" Shizuo looked at the two directions that neither had went. _'Damn it, all the freaking hallways look the same,"_Shizuo grunted and pointed in the opposite direction of where he had come from. "Let's go that way, any objections," Shizuo pointed at the direction and looked back at Mikado. "No, your guess is as good as mine." Mikado shrugged and walked in the direction of Shizuo's finger as the blonde followed closely behind the raven, looking at every door and down ever hallway they passed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud girlish laugh that stopped them in their tracks, making them look for the source of the sound. Then the door beside them opened followed by a male whining about something, and then they stood face to face with black haired girl, and yellow haired fox demon. The laughter and whining from the two stopped as they looked at the two boys standing before them. "Hey, are you guys freshmen? The freshmen hallways are down that way if you're lost," The blonde kitsune boy spoke as he pointed toward the hallways they just came from. Shizuo grunted as the raven boy beside him bowed and spoke softly, "I am very sorry we disturbed you...um...w-we were just trying to find the bathroom, but...we got lost...and now we...can't find our rooms."

"Don't worry," the chipper black haired girl explained, "Freshmen always get lost the first week. We can help you, This scenario is totally like a BL (boy's love) manga, where two boys bump into each-" "What's your room numbers," the blonde one asked as the girl kept talking. Shizuo looked over at the ground as he gritted out, "42". " Mine is 63," Mikado said. The girl stopped talking after a minute and opened the door to her room, and shouted, "Hey Dota-chin, me and Walker are going to help some freshmen get back to their rooms, okay?" A man's monotone voice replied, "Alright, but make it quick you two. Sabaro's found AFV on Netflix."

"AFV, no way! That was my favorite show as a kid! We definitely have to watch it Erika!" Walker said excitedly. Shizuo pushed his purple glasses up on the bridge of his nose. _'These guys are definitely weird,'_ Shizuo thought with a yawn. "Can we go already? I really need to piss." Shizuo grumbled as Erika shouted back into the door, "Be back in a second Dota-chin!" Erika and Walker started to run down the hallway where Mikado and Shizuo had appeared. "So you guys are the new freshmen, huh? My name is Erika, and his name is Walker. I am Kuro neko, and Walker is a fox demon. We don't bite," Erika said looking at Mikado earnestly. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Mikado Ryugamine, a-and I'm an alien," He said quietly with his face looking flushed at the effort.

"Woah! Your name totally sounds like a pseudonym for a manga writer!" Exclaimed Walker with a wide smile as Erika cut in, "It does! That's so cool! Is that your real name?" "Yeah," Mikado said with a smile. Erika looked over at the blonde and asked, "What's your name?" Shizuo looked at everyone who in turn were looking straight at him for the answer, "The name is Shizuo, Shizuo Hewajima. I am a special kind of monster I guess. I have super strength unlike any other damned creature, and Raira academy said I am like a human, only 16 times stronger than the strongest man on earth. I am called a beastly monster, but I am classified as a Level 9 Monster."

Erika, Walker, and Mikado looked at him and gasped. "You're a LEVEL 9 MONSTER! That's amazing, I am only Level 3 and Walker's only a Level 4," Erika said in awe. Shizuo kept walking as Mikado whispered fearfully, "I'm only a Level 6." "Come on where's the bathroom?" Shizuo asked anxiously. He needed to go pee now! "It's right over here! Step right up," replied Walker as they turned to corner and saw a white tiled doorway labeled restrooms. Mikado and Shizuo rushed in the male side as Walker and Erika laughed. "Did you see their faces?" asked Erika out of breath and Walker was already regaining his regular breathing.

He then whispered to Erika, who also was finally catching her breath as they waited outside the bathroom, "Erika have you ever met a freshmen who's Level was a 9?" "No," replied Erika, "Dota-chin's a Level 7, but he is a 3rd year. When he was a freshman he said he was only a Level 4." "It's crazy, this year's freshmen, you've heard of them haven't you? It's said that they have the highest Levels any freshman class has ever had in the school's history," said Walker observantly. Then they both heard the flush of toliets and sinks running shortly afterward.

Mikado came out first, followed by the blonde who's hands were in the pockets of his pajamas. Mikado was wearing blue feety pajamas and a blue sleeping cap on his head to match, while Shizuo wore black pajama pants with pockets and no shirt. On Shizuo's chest there were burn scars and a few scars that left trenches in his skin, but it was covered with the tattoo of a dove with a olive branch on his back. It was a beautiful black tattoo and Shizuo believed at the time would bring him peace. It didn't but he kept it to cover the disfiguring scars, plus it would be an absolute pain to remove it. The pain would be the time it would take to remove it, not the actually pain. He didn't feel much pain with the way his strong body reacted, it was dulled.

Walker and Erika then split up to show each of them their rooms. Mikado went with Walker, because the blonde fox was intimidated to be around Shizuo so Erika took Shizuo back to his room. It turned out, much to the blonde's anger, that he had started in the wrong direction. When thanked Erika and went into his dark private room he face palmed his head, sinking to the carpeted floor of the standard room. The freshman all started school tomorrow morning or rather today considering it was 4 in the morning and all, and he hadn't even gotten an ounce of sleep since he left for Rairabukuro 2 days ago.

Shizuo thought of the alien boy who was very kind, and smiled. The boy wasn't afraid of him at all, in fact no one was human. They were all misfits just like him. He had never had a friend before so he thought of shy little Mikado and the two odd otakus. Maybe he could actually have a friend here and not be afraid anymore. He was always so afraid of crushing someone or hurting anything that he had forgotten what it was like to talk to people and not run away. '_Friends...' _Shizuo smiled as he fell asleep if only for a little while, and for the first time in a year, he slept soundly without a nightmare to stir him from his gifted slumber.

* * *

**Aries: Was it any good? Also any Ideas for characters that haven't been introduced yet except for Izaya, because I have plans for him...**

**BTW: I don't own Durarara! if I did it would have more of Dota-chin's crew in it along with more Izaya and Shizuo! XD**


	2. Day 1: Morning Meetings

**Author's Crazy Time:**

**Aryes: Hey guys, I am sorry about the wait, but there was a holiday weekend and I needed to go places. I hope this helps you readers to understand the world that this story takes place in more in depth. I hope that it makes more sense than the last chapter. If you have any suggestions, I am all for it! Go ahead and let me know, so I can see if it works. Other pairings are good, but to be fair I haven't gone past the anime series of DRRR! So, please no spoilers too big, okay. Thank you for listening and please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day

_**Monsters, one of the 6 categories of creatures on the earth. These six groups made up their own societies, but one group was secluded from knowing anything. That group is the humans, they make up 65% of the earths intelligent creations. Then, you have the 2**__**nd**__** largest group on the earth and the most common type of creatures in the dark society, Halanims. Halanims were half beast humans, or human beasts. Hala's make up 14% of the population. The third group is called Interra, or as they call themselves, Night Walkers. They are the classic legends of monsters,Vampires, were-wolves, Wendigos, Frankenstiens, ghosts, aliens, skeletons, etc... The N. W. make up 11%. These 3 groups are the more common types of people, they are dubbed the sun group.**_

_**With every light side as you all know, there is a dark side. The dark side, though very small, is very powerful. The moon group are constantly watched by the sun group so they didn't try to overtake the majority of the population with their powers and start a world war. Between the Suns and the Moons there was a straining tension everyday. New struggles, old struggles, and always the same struggles. It had been there 9 centuries since there was peace, but one day, out of nowhere, there was a power struggle between the two, like republicans and democrats in the human's government. **_

_**The moon group are very dangerous and a strong crowd to run in with, because their powers were very unstable. There were the Manipulators or Manu, that could warp or manipulate one of the following: space, time, water, blood, life, death, information or emotions. The Manu amount to a measly 4% of the population. Then there were the biggest threats, Gods and monster, both were at 3% population. Gods, unlike the all mighty and powerful, had limits to their life and powers. They had 4 basic spells and in special cases, they had a special power Manu power that they possessed. Gods and Monsters, unlike other groups, were involved very much with the other.**_

_**The reason was that between Gods and Beasts, a bond could be formed. Gods and Beasts can turn into 3 types of bonds: Partners, Owner and Pet, or Enemies. The bond regardless will make both sides stronger, but not every Beast wants to be tamed or tied down to a God. That is why the relationship between these 2 dark groups are so heavily intertwined, because of love, trust, or hate. It is ironic that these two groups create these bonds so deeply, considering Gods are controlling and Beast are rebellious by nature. So, naturally the air around the two species when they meet one another is very anxious. The air is always thick with the tension between them, but not every Beast and God know of the bonds that can form.**_

_**A law was passed on to all 5 super powered species that they must not speak a word about the bonding of the two species or the power that comes with it, till they reach the age of 25 or when a bond was formed between two individuals of this species. The process of the bonding was unknown to the creatures, but many of the creature scientist believe that the bond happens from the moment you touch them, and it only happens to those whom you are fated to bond with. That is the power of the invisible bond. The bond, once formed, can make you aware of two things, your bond mate's fear levels and your bond mate's location by direction.**_

_**All 6 groups lived harmony, one not noticing any of the others, but to keep this harmony between the 5 groups, all children for at least two years must attend a special monster school in the country you're from. It was a law passed by the higher court of the 5 species called, "Court of the Hidden." The law had been unanimous in it's approval. Beasts, Gods, Halas, Manu, Humans, and, Night Walkers made up the population of the world called Earth. The first academy that the Court of the Hidden made for the creatures of the Earth was in Japan. It was named Rairabukuro, in honor of Ikebukuro's funding. It was the first ever monster academy in the world.**_

* * *

...S...S-Shizuo...SHIZUO-SAN," a voice yelled in an alarming tone. Now, Shizuo had experienced many weird ways of being woken up from dead sleep, but this was definitely not one of them. When he was rousing from slumber he had heard some laughter and murmurs in the room which made him suspicious. He opened his caramel eyes slowly to the light surrounding him. Th blinding flooded his eyes as he began to sit up, but a mirror blocked his way up. It wasn't the mirror that made him flinch back, although it was right in his face, but it was when he saw his face in the mirror his brown coloured eyes widened in shock, but that quickly turned into an angry furious glare.

In the mirror that was so thoughtfully shoved in his face showed him black ink marring his tan skin. A mustache had been drawn on his upper lip in a typical black doodling fashion, along with a black marker goatee adorning his chin perfectly, and his left eye was circled in black. _'What the-?!' _The blonde did, as usual, the first thing he thought when he saw the mirror after the shock. He resorted to anger instantly as Shizuo grabbed the mirror and threw it at the wall in anger as he roared loudly, standing up on his bed with a closed fists clenching in fury. His brown eyes blazed in confusion as he heard giggles and laughs echoing in his room.

"What the hell is going on here? Who doodled on my face?" Shizuo growled loudly in fatigue. His lone eye that wasn't covered by his hand looked around the white room cautiously Then he saw them, the two trouble making partners in his private room, the fox boy and the otaku girl from yesterday. They were hunched over against the door, shaking from the horribly hidden laughter they were trying to contain from him. The blonde beast stopped moving as he tried to process why they would be here, and who they were. Eventually his drowsy brain caught up to his thoughts, and he stopped. _'Wait. Why are they in my room?'_ Shizuo thought slowly.

Shizuo's black and white morning thoughts finally reached him. "We are here to guide you to the initiation ceremony because you are going to be late for your first day at Rairabukuro if you don't hurry! Do you know that if you miss the meeting this morning, you have to hear the whole meeting all over again after school. We just wanted to let you know that you're gonna be late," Walker replied with a smile making Shizuo blinked in surprise at the perfect response to his thought. Shizuo was also a little confused though, '_...The fuck? Did he just read my mind?'_

Erika laughed and Walker replied,"I wish I could read minds, but nope, you just said the question out loud. You must be really tired if you're saying your thoughts. Anyway we gotta get going so hurry up or you'll be late!" Walker replied before Erika spoke up, "Should we all get Mikado up now? Do you think he left without us yet?" Shizuo's eyes opened wearily in remembrance as the name was spoken. _'Mikado...I swear I've heard that name before...Mikado...Wait! Isn't that kid from last night I bumped into...yeah that's sounds about right,'_ Shizuo remembered the blue doe eyed boy very well, because the boy really was just a nice guy, even to Shizuo. The blonde beast really liked the kid's humble attitude, and the raven boy, in his mind, was considered a friend.

Shizuo walked off his black bed to his dresser as he said to Walker and Erika, "Wait, let me come with you guys, just give me a minute to get dressed." Shizuo saw Erika smile evilly behind the fox boy as Walker chuckled, "Oh my gosh, you are just like that manga character that always have a secret motive for everything they do." Shizuo stopped and glared at Walker and Erika, "Call it what you want, but it's really because I would get lost again in these damn halls anyway! They all look alike, which is really stupid!."The beast replied detestably as he pulled out of his uniform for Rairabukuro.

Shizuo stripped out of his black pajama pants, leaving only his dark green boxers underneath, and Erika looked at Shizuo the whole time he stripped. She was, not even abashed like a normal girl would be, but then again neither was Shizuo. "Shizuo-san! Your body is packing heat! Wow, how did you get those scars all over? They are perfect for BL manga! Wait, is that a tattoo?" The raven pointed at his muscles and scars in awe as she panted out the sentences. Walker, unlike his partner in crime Erika, looked away as the other blonde got dressed, but Walker couldn't help but look as she spoke about the marks that scarred Shizuo's body. Walker looked to see that the lean tan body that Shizuo possessed actually had many scars that littered all over his body, but one of the scars especially stood out stood out when he was half naked.

To Shizuo, it was the mark of freedom, but to other people, it was terrifying. He had gotten it on a day when he was running away with Kasuka in the woods, because their mother had yelled at them for not doing their chores. At the time they were only 7, but it was just then that they met a giant black bear. The black bear was tall, even taller to a 7 year old boy, so the fear they both felt was immeasurable The giant Black Bear then began to try and attack Kasuka and the bear had almost gotten him with his long claws, but Shizuo had jumped to Kasuka's rescue by moving in front of the lethal claws ,sadly Shizuo didn't get away unscathed from the incident. The bear had long claw marks that were etched into his back forever on since that day, along with a few burns in the back and front of him, and more white scars down his arms and legs.

Shizuo had a few parts of his skin that looked like a craters from the moon, all because of a gunshot wounds that he had lived through. The dove tattoo on his chest covered 5 of those wounds in fact. Shizuo hugged his mostly naked form insecurely as he looked in the mirror, almost ignoring the presence of Erika and Walker as he stood at the mirror, looking at his broken body. Who would want someone like him to love? His body was battlefield that would never go away, and that was a burden he bared along with all his messed memories. Then he noticed the two Hala's were in the room as well, now making him more uncomfortable in his vulnerability.

"Don't tell anyone, you got that?" Shizuo said softly, reaching for a the sink as he washed his face with a towel, making sure every bit of the black ink disappeared from his face. He then started putting on his school uniform for Rairabukuro, now more awake and focused. Walker and Erika looked at each other and nodded mutually at Shizuo's question. They both understood this from experience, because scars are vulnerability and being vulnerable to the wrong person was never a good thing. It could be devastating, each knew this very well.

They understood the concept even better as they rose from the floor. They both leaned back on the white walls behind them as Shizuo finally put on the top part of the otherwise bland uniform, he looked in the mirror again. The uniform of Rairabukuro was black. Black with red trimming on the edges. Shizuo liked this uniform, even if it was very uncomfortable for him. Shizuo picked up his purple shades and a black book bag from his pale yellow desk, and he followed the 2 crazy sempais out of his room, or more so pushing them out of his room.

When they walked to where Mikado's room, the group of 3 saw he was looking down the hallways nervously until he saw our group at last. Then he smiled at us and I raised my hand in acknowledgment along with Erika and Walker. He wore the same red and black uniform, but he held a brown sling book bag across his shoulder that hung on his waist casually. Walker and Erika, unlike Shizuo and Mikado, had their usual clothes on though. "Good Morning," he said brightly as bowed, "Erika, Walker why aren't you two wearing uniforms?" '_same question I was going to ask,'_ Shizuo thought with a smile.

Both Walker and Erika smiled as well for they had been waiting for this question to be asked all morning! "Because we are off school today to help you freshmen around! We don't have to attend classes till next week! Hurray!" They practically sang and both Shizuo and Mikado sighed at the strange pair. Both Walker and Erika began to walk down a hallway that led to a giant door at the end of the hall, skipping practically the whole way, and Mikado and Shizuo followed, knowing without their guides they'd be lost in the halls again. The two were so full of oblivious happiness that he was afraid one them would skip to far and smack into the door.

They all went through the giant door without an injury and saw the beauty of sunlight as it shined brightly on them. Shizuo stopped as the breathtaking scenery came into view before him. Mikado gasped at the beauty as well as he looked ahead and saw trees arch in an doorway that led to the school in a straight path. These trees were especially beautiful, because they were all a mixture of Cherry Blossom trees and Jacaranda trees! The soft pink of the cherry blossom tree almost blended with the intense lavender of the foreign tree, creating an incredible walkway for the new students.

Shizuo's eyes strayed to the arch of trees and he breathed out a breath, feeling all his anger drain out of him looking at the calm surroundings of the school. It was so peaceful and tranquil and the air whispered so softly in his hair, making him smile gently. The blonde monster then decided that this was the most perfect place in the whole school. It made Shizuo want to take a picture of it, and save it for a rainy day. The trees swayed gingerly in the whispering breeze, making a few flowers and petals fly away onto the walkway. The whole yard was like a green paradise, and Shizuo loved it.

"You guys go straight through those doors up ahead," Erika said to them and Shizuo looked at the doors she had pointed at. The doors were very old looking red wood planked doors with black castle-like hinges on then that extended halfway across the door. There were 4 door in a row up at the top of a small set of stairs, making it seem more formal, like a church somewhat. Mikado looked at Walker and Erika as they both said to the two freshmen with a pat on their shoulders,

"Good Luck!" Then they both walked back towards the dormitory entrance without another word to them. Mikado looked at Shizuo and Shizuo looked at him as well. Then they both began walking towards the red castle like doors. Shizuo once again looked around the beautiful blossoming trees and saw a garden behind the trees on the right side and on the left were sports fields of all sorts laid out across the grounds..

Shizuo then looked at the building itself as it started to loom above them intimidatingly, as if they were not good enough to step closer. The long wide building was made of black brick and other black and grey materials as well. All in all, it looked like a sturdy building. So, the blonde stopped walking to study the surrounding area a little more, he didn't want to go in just yet. Inside he would loose his peaceful nature so Shizuo wanted to go after school, for now, he wanted to enjoy this beautiful place of peace a little longer. Something in his Beastly nature made him want to scope out the perimeters, see all there is to see before he believed in it.

As soon as the blonde had stopped walking Mikado did as well. Actually Mikado stopped with him at the same time and looked at Shizuo in confusion. "Why are you stopping?" the small raven asked a bit breathlessly as he looked at the red doors in anxiety. "You go on ahead, I'll go in just a minute. I just wanna look around for a little longer." the blonde said as he watched the raven's conflicted face change every moment. _'He's probably scared to go in alone. Not that I really blame him, especially since we are late __and__ it's the first day.'_ Shizuo thought with a pitiful gaze at the nervous raven haired alien.

Eventually Mikado nodded at him respectfully and walked inside as Shizuo studied the place more. Shizuo was really in awe of the great Rairabukuro Academy, not that it showed on his face in the slightest, but he loved Rairabukuro Academy. The smell, the scenery, the sounds, the touch, almost everything about the place was unbelievable. Shizuo knew that Beasts were the poorest of all societies, but this was amazing even for the rich groups like the Gods and the Manu. It was a beautiful, peaceful-

That is when the blonde monster met the raven haired god as he looked up at the school to see a black haired man with red eyes staring at him on top of a balcony just above the 4 red doors. Shizuo stopped in his tracks as he saw the raven haired young man watch him on the 2nd or 3rd level of the building on a balcony directly above Shizuo. The balcony was small, but sturdy looking black could only stare back at him, he couldn't even move from those hypnotizing red eyes as if he was being mind controlled.

_' Is he a vampire? No, vampires don't usually have red eyes, they have some other weird colour. Is he a Manu? No, they don't control you with their eyes? So then, what is he?' Shizuo_ thought in confusion as he heard the voice of the man he would never forget, and that smug tone that made Shizuo's instincts go automatically haywire, "How late you are, Mr. Shizuo Hewajima~" as the raven said his name, he froze. _'How in the fucking world does he know my name?' _Shizuo thought in shock and panic. The way Shizuo heard his name from the pale lips made him shiver from the way the raven said his consonants It was as if he was taunting him, and saying it cutesy like he wasn't manly. His name had never sounded quite as strange as it did now from this man's mouth. It made him a bit angry, but also uneasy in a way.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Shizuo growled the question at the smug raven haired boy. The boy looked at the blonde with calculatingly cold red eyes, as Shizuo did with his own. He looked the same age as the blonde, but there was something very strange about him, something that was very unwelcoming. He didn't like the red eyed man's face at all, because it seemed that there was a permanent smirk that would taunt him into fighting. Shizuo squinted at the raven, trying to make out some details in the lithe fair skinned raven's stature.

He saw that beneath the smug face sneering in his direction, he held a book in his hand, and wore the same uniform as everyone else here at Rairabukuro. Most likely he was a student here as well. The man's eyes were like red burning rubies as they watched Shizuo's caramel colored one's passionately with what could only be called observatory gazing. The raven man then laughed at his question about his name, the laughter Shizuo heard made his heart chill with the cruel psychotic cackle that filled the air.

"You may not know me, but I know all about you. I know everything you put in that school sign up sheet. You see, my name is Izaya Orihara, and I can get any information you've ever written down all in here," he gestured to his brain and continued speaking from above, "So I suggest you stay on my good side if you know what's best for you,"Shizuo fist clenched in anger. This guy was really getting on his nerves. "_Stay on my good side," yeah right! Like I care about my information. I never wrote down anything important ever, so it doesn't matter.'_

"All I have to do is look at you and I know you are from the beast group, but you are shunned by them for being a monster. Now why would that be? Did you kill someone? Perhaps you fell in love with someone from the wrong group? So what did you do? I will find out eventually, so you might as well tell me!." Izaya said with a confident smile, "After all I am a god and you are a lowly monster whom I can crush underfoot anytime I please." Shizuo glared at Izaya harshly with his melted gold eyes and snorted at the statement, making the raven arch an eyebrow in surprise at the beast's response.

Most people would fear him when he spoke of their death or threatened their life. This beast...was a lot more interesting than the rest of his new classmates. Shizuo started to shake and soon enough he couldn't contain his bubbling laughter that overfilled the air with a dark tension. The laughter as time went on sounded more and more sinister. Then he looked back at the god with a wry forced smile, and said, " I don't give a shit about you being a God. You're honestly pissing me off with your obnoxious attitude, and your threats. You wanna play games with people's heads, do it on someone else! I am in no mood for your shit!"

Shizuo then began walking towards the doors again to try to escape the God's annoying voice but stopped in his tracks as he heard the unearthly haunting double shout of a spell being said above him. He shuddered as his milk chocolate eyes instinctively followed the voice to its owner. (Double shout is when you hear the said person's voice mixed with the spirit of the creature inside of them, in this case Izaya's voice and the Greek god of thought, Themis, mix into a double shout), "_**Nare,**_" Izaya double shouted in fluent Latin as he jumped off the balcony suddenly. Shizuo gasped in shock from the sudden movement.

Shizuo thenwatched in awe as Izaya Orihara, the egotistical raven haired god, seemed to float down from his balcony to the white cemented walk way with ease. The raven god looked at him again with the blood red entrancing eyes of his, but they were much more beautiful from the closed distance. Izaya was less than 10 feet away from him, and he was closing the space between them rapidly. It sorta of pissed him off seeing the god float down so fucking gracefully from the sky. How the fuck does one just float down gracefully? Shizuo had watched him with something in between admiration and jealously. It just wasn't fair to him at all.

Beasts like Shizuo and even stronger, did not have the basic powers that gods possessed, ad virtually gods could make almost all creatures love them with their charisma. Gods though like every other creature had a special power that they discovered during their teenage years. Most people discovered them, before 16, but Shizuo was 17 and didn't have the slightest clue what the ultimate power for him was. It was an embarrassment to the Beast community, because some supernatural creatures never got their ultimate power. It was okay not to, but all who didn't get that power were shunned by all creatures.

Shizuo was already shunned by the beasts, because of his abnormal strength and his anger that came with it. Shizuo Hewajima was probably one of the strongest supernatural being in history,but he would get no congratulations, praise, or admiration. Nobody praised his strength though, instead they feared it. They feared him, because he was different and strong. This god hit a nerve in the Beast that he didn't know he had. Gods were always praised for their advanced power while Beasts were preyed upon for being strong. Only Shizuo was even stronger than any beast, he was a group all his own, called a Monster for something that wasn't in his control, his strength.

That's why this man pissed him off so damn badly, the raven could show off with his powers and get raining applause from a crowd, because of his charismatic looks and charms (which had no effect on Beasts so it didn't affect him). If Shizuo did what Izaya had, the crowd would run away, throw things, and yell profanities, all because Shizuo was a monster. Who could like a man who couldn't even like himself? He was envious of the raven's upbringing and society, why couldn't he live a life free of violence? The differences between Gods and Beasts were as different as a mouse and a horse.

Gods had 4 basic powers: Nare (the power to float), remedium mandax (liar's cure, basically truth serum type trance), DUCO (inhale, the power breathe under water), and et decit via (guiding path, if object by user thrown it will hit its target always no matter of impossibility). Gods had all these powers that could make peace in an instant, but monsters were completely different.

Monsters only had 3 powers, Estado forza (strength state, which depended on how strong the monster was to begin with, because it fortifies it), rexeneracion (regeneration of wounds and missing ligaments, but scars will remain), and finally a power very few monsters could even do, ruxido da besta (roar of the beast, the ability to transform to your spirit demon form). Shizuo knew only the two spells, the third spell, Shizuo may never be able to learn. Though that didn't bother him in the slightest, because he didn't care about it.

"You know Protozoan," a voice said making him look at Izaya with purple shades, hiding his anger at the nickname he had been given, but he could not hide the way his fist clenched tightly at the name. Izaya was now not even two feet away from him, he was so close he could smell the man. The raven god smelled decadent as he neared Shizuo. The intoxicating smell of rich chocolate and...and...something sweet, and Shizuo shivered from the closeness of the god as he crossed over his space bubble with no regret. "You are missing the ceremony right now," the raven said getting too close to the blonde, making Shizuo step backwards away from the arrogant annoying flea. "Like I care, Flea," Shizuo spat the name like a curse that made Izaya stop wide eyed.

Then, Izaya's maniacal laugh polluted Shizuo's air making him back up another step. "So I am a flea, am I? That really hurt my feelings, Shizu-chan," Izaya said with a instigating smirk making Shizuo hesitate in his attempt to flee, as he looked at the raven haired god with a scowl etching across his mouth. "What did you just call me Flea!" Izaya looked away with a shrug as Shizuo loomed over him menacingly. "What's wrong? I thought you liked cute stuff, considering you were smiling like little girl at the garden over there, Shizu-chan~" Izaya taunted, but Shizuo's body became stone still as the words left Izaya's loud mouth. He had been caught red handed staring at the flowers in the garden.

He looked as Izaya skipped backwards with a malicious grin that spoke of future trouble between him and this man. "Well," Shizuo's eyebrow twitched irately as Izaya continued speaking in his sickly sweet voice, "You just missed the most of the morning meeting, too bad~. Now you have to stay after school for it. I will definitely be seeing you later though, Shizu-chan~," and with those words the raven haired god double shouted, "_**Nare**_!" and floated above the school building as Shizuo once again watched with awed brandy colored eyes as the God disappeared from his sight. That was the first meeting between the two powerful beings, but it was surely not the last. In truth, it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Does anyone like the story? What should happen next, or who should Shizuo meet next? Should I do Izaya's view on their meeting maybe? I want to know~ Thanks for reading! Next chapter I plan to get out on the 11th for a fellow fanfiction writer's birthday!**

**Next Chapter: July 11th Friday! **

**~Aryes**


	3. Day 1: Breakfast Beauty

**Author's weird note: Thank you for all your reviews! I was so happy I got some this time! I hope people like where it's going. I incorporated some of the people's reviews into my story, some I will get a bit later! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for following. Sorry I got done early so I put it up a day ahead! If anyone likes One Piece pairings, I am doing a Killer x Penguin fanfic for my friend's birthday Friday, July 11th. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LONEWOLF09~ I love ya girl, even if you don't read this fanfiction! I have a some flashbacks in this of Shizuo! YAY Thank you for reading this story**

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakdown Before Breakfast

_**"Mommy, why does Kasuka get a bottle of milk? I want one too! It's not fair!" A small young boy with dark mud brown hair shouted tugging at his mother's blue jeans. They were both in the white sparkling clean kitchen. Mom was washing the dishes at the sink which wasn't unusual in the Heiwajima house. It was all a daily cycle in the Heiwajima house. The young boy with the mud brown hair was Shizuo Hewajima, he was the older brother of the house. Kasuka, the boy with coffee brown hair sitting at the kitchen table, was the younger brother of the house.**_

_**Their father, Kichirou Hewajima, was at work and he would get home 7 o'clock at night, as usual. Their mother's name was Namiko Hewajima and she would stay home and play with the children as usual. The boys stayed home all day, because they didn't go to public school, even though they were both old enough to go. The boys would stay home and learn with their mother, while their father worked and played them when he got home from work at 7. It was a routine that they had gone through their whole lives, but Shizuo's birthday was tomorrow and all of the Heiwajima family was driving to the world martial arts championship to celebrate, because Shizuo loved watching martial artists fight. **_

_**Kasuka and Shizuo were also very happy about tomorrow, because they would get to spend time with their father and mother at the Martial Arts Competition for the whole day. Shizuo would be turning 11 and Kasuka would still be 8 until Febuary. It was supposed to be a wonderful day in Shizuo's young life, but this was a day he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his 11**__**th**__** birthday on January 28th. The only thing he knew about what happened on January, 28**__**th**__** was that his parents disappeared from their lives forever. He had woken up January 29**__**th**__** with Kasuka beside on the floor in front of the TV with neither of his parents to be found in the house, and he had never had the nerve to ask Kasuka what happened that day. He didn't want to know, but for some reason in his mind he knew, he knew they were gone for good. He had not panicked at all when he realized this, but only sat up next to Kasuka, who was now awake next to him, and Shizuo had turned to ask, "Do you want some breakfast?"**_

* * *

Shizuo stood outside the meeting building with a dumbfounded look on his face that said it all, '_What the Fuck?' _"What on earth just happened?" Shizuo asked to no one in particular, but he got an answer that he didn't expect. "Well, you just met Izaya Orihara, and officially got an enemy against you. A god no less," Shizuo turned his head in a bit of shock to see a short brown haired teenager beside him, "How did you get there without me noticing?" "That's a secret~! But you really are no fun to sneak up on, you're too serious," The brunette man looked at Shizuo with a smile and it was then that Shizuo figured out that this man had glasses as they glinted sharply in the sun at him. The brown haired male smiled and moved back with a mischievious glint.

"Want me to do it again?" and without an answer from Shizuo the young man disappeared out of Shizuo's sight. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked around in frustration, '_He probably disappeared back to his dorm.'_ "Hey, over here!" Shizuo slowly turned and saw the young man above waving at him where Izaya Orihara had stood on the balcony before floating down to the ground. Then, without warning, the short brunette disappeared again. "I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Shinra, Shinra Kishitani! It is a pleasure to meet a real person from the Beast group." Shizuo slowly turned around to Shinra, who whispered all of this in his ear. Shizuo face showed nothing really as he turned to face Shinra, who smiling grandly.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and it is the first time I've met a wizard in person, so far not impressed," The blonde watched as the brunette laughed at his joke. Shizuo smiled a bit, and suddenly Shinra stopped laughing and looked behind Shizuo with his eyes wide. Shizuo turned to see a headless woman/man (he couldn't be sure with the distance) walking towards them from the building. Shizuo looked back at Shinra as soon as he had he wished he hadn't. The brunette man's face was a full blush as the now more apparent girl came closer to them with a phone in her hand. She pulled it to her nonexistent face and started tapping on the keyboard. She was now only 10 feet away from us as she lifted to screen up to Shinra and him to read, "Shinra, you are missing the meeting! It's almost over now! Did you sleep in again? We are getting you an alarm clock!"

"But Celty~ It's not my fault I smelled your beautiful scent on my pillow slip and I felt so warm and cozy, I couldn't wake up yet! Not when it felt like you were there right beside m-me,"the flirty Shinra stuttered only because the Valkarye named Celty gave him a blow to the stomach with her gloved fist so hard even Shizuo felt bad for Shinra. Celty typed furiously on her phone and held it upto Shinra only, but the brunette replied, "Celty! You can't do that to me, I have my rights! I'll die! I'll wither like a plant that has weed killer!" The brunette began to throw a hissy fit about something while holding onto the woman's lower waist on the ground, '_I wonder what she said to him?' _Shizuo thought absentmindedly.

The woman typed once again on her electrical device and held in to Shizuo's face that read, "I am sorry that you had to see him act like this, I told him I wouldn't let him borrow my stuff anymore." Shizuo slightly laughed at that as he read on, "Hello, my name is Celty Sturluson. What's yours?" "My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, It's nice to meet you Celty. So is the meeting almost done?" Shizuo asked. Quickly she typed on her phone a long message as Shinra made another plea to Celty, "Celty, It's not fair~! I would let you borrow anything of mine!" She patted Shinra's head like a dog, which pleased him for a while as she prepared to answer Shizuo's question.

"Yes, but if you didn't go to the meeting, you go here at 1 o'clock for another meeting during lunch hours. For now they gave us the schedule paper and told us we only are obligated to take 2 classes and we have to join at least one club. That's it. One of the obligated classes though is Physical Education, but there is no real education, it's more like the fight training. The other obligated class you choose out of this schedule along with the club. I am going to take "defense against N.W.'s" class, and I am going to join the Mechanics club."

Shizuo nodded and smiled about the "defense against N.W.'s" knowing it was probably because of Shinra. She handed the schedule out to him, and he he took it gratefully as he muttered a thank you as he read the classes of in his head, '_ So basically all groups have defense classes and attack classes. Then there are technology classes, agricultural, biology, human trending, habit breaking, anger class, marine life...' _and list went on to weirder classes which Shizuo didn't care for until he saw "Baking and Cooking". He stopped as he thought about joining the "Baking and Cooking" class.

Shizuo didn't like violence, and he didn't like hard studying. The class was with a teacher called, Simon Brezhnev, who was said to be a very strong man with a hard Russian accent. So, Breakfast was at 8:30 in the mess hall, The B.C. (baking and cooking) class was at 11 o'clock today in room 243, Lunch was at 12:30 in the mess hall, P.E. was at 3 o'clock in the gym, and the time right now is 8:15 p.m. Shizuo hoped he could remember the times and places, seeing as how he didn't have a schedule.

Shizuo handed it back to her and asked politely, "So do we go to the class that we like today?" Her phone whipped in his face so fast that he thought she hadn't even touched the screen at all, "Yes." was her reply. It was then that Shizuo decided he liked Celty, because she was polite with him. She was straight forward, kind, and she wasn't annoying unlike her dog like wizard pal, Shinra. It seemed he had another friend now that he could talk to. It felt comfortable to talk to her actually, because she was one of the only Valkaryes that still roamed the earth, she was a lot like him.

"What else can I do to wait for the class I want?", Shizuo asked and Shinra finally stood up from the ground with a sad pout on his face, knowing the Valkarye was very stubborn when it came to her punishments. The school in itself was boring to Shizuo, but he couldn't change that at all. "What class did you sign up for?", she asked and Shizuo blushed profusely, knowing they would make fun of him if they knew.

Shinra looked at the red flooding Shizuo's face and asked, "What did you write? He's blushing like a tomatoe! You must of told him all the fine times we've had t-together~" He hesitated in his words as Celty punched him right in the nose and typed quickly on her phone, "BAKA! I would not write about that! I only asked him what class he was going to take!" The brunette looked at Shizuo, who's face still had a bit of red in it, and asked point blank, "What class are you taking?" Shizuo looked away while nervously pushed up his purple tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose and said, "...You'll laugh..."

Shinra immediately said, "We won't laugh, I promise!" Shizuo looked at him with suspicious eyes, but eventually he said it while looking away, "...*mumble* and *mumble*** **class" "What was that I couldn't hear you? Speak a bit louder." Shinra said obviously taunting the blonde. Shizuo turned angerily and shouted in his ear, "BAKING AND COOKING CLASS! ALRIGHT!? You got a problem with that?" Shinra stared in shock at Shizuo and stated, "No, I was just curious being a wizard and all, but if you ever get hurt in a fight or something Shizuo come to me and Celty's dorm room. I am a doctor so I will fix you up!"

Shizuo looked at him through his purple shaded glasses as he poofed away again. Celty typed on her phone once more and showed him the message, "I think Cooking and Baking will be a fun class. I heard the teacher Simon likes peace and lets you pretty much make whatever you want. It will be fun for you! I wish you luck Shizuo!" As soon as the blonde read the message, the girl quickly waved goodbye to Shizuo. Then Shizuo saw the coolest thing he had ever seen. A pool of shadows came up like paper in the wind from her feet and shaped an egg shape around her of pure black. The egg shape popped into sparkling black specks as she too disappeared, leaving Shizuo in speechless awe.

Shizuo really loved Rairabukuro Academy. The blonde looked over at the school building where the meeting was being held, and sighed. He might as well go get breakfast before everyone else in the freshman class did, but the second year students would already be there most likely. He walked out onto the soft grass behind the Cherry blossom and Jacarda tree arch as he made his way past the green house, looking at the plants with a real smile. Plants always brought out the best in him, because they reminded him of his mother. She had loved flowers almost as much as Shizuo did.

It took a moment for Shizuo to realized he had stopped to stare at the beautiful blue flowers in front of him. '_**Disgusting'**_ Shizuo heard a familiar voice say in his mind. It made Shizuo cringe at how harsh the voice was. He knew the voice very well, because it was his father's voice. It was one of the last things he had said to Shizuo before Kasuka had accidentally killed them. It hurt Shizuo to stand here, staring at a flower of all things.

The blue flower seemed to be circled in a fuzzy black as his vision narrowed. That was when he lost conciousness as his eyes hazed over. He fell to his knees as he watched the flower that had capture his eyes and made him remember something he didn't want to remember, his parents. The blue flower he saw made him remember them. '_The blue flower that I love...it...was...a bit different...from that one...it was more...beautiful than any...other...flower...it was called...it _was...called...'. Shizuo saw black as he hit the grass ground hard, desperately trying to remember its name.

* * *

_**"SHIZUO! What have I told you about baking." A voice yelled at him, making him feel guilty. Young Shizuo had been baking cookies and cakes with mommy, because he had wanted to make the cakes pretty. He especially loved to put little flowers on it and making it look colorful. He loved flowers a lot! Especially loved a flower called a Blue Lotus! He found it in a picture book and it was so pretty! It was a wide flower that was a sad blue, but when it opened it was a yellow purple colour. Mommy always said that the Blue Lotus grew in Egypt and in East Africa, it is said to rise and fall like the sun.**_

_**Shizuo now looked at the ground and replied, 'That I am not allowed to bake, because I mess it up with my strength I know, but Dad, ' Shizuo looked up at his father with pleading eyes and said, 'I won't break anything I promise, so far I haven't broken a thing, and I have been baking all day with Mom!' Shizou's father looked at him angerily, but relented seeing the boy's point. "Fine, but if you break something, it comes out of your allowance!" Shizuo smiled at his mother and she smiled back as he walked back over to the bowls of cake mix with his mother.**_

_**They were making a special cake for his older cousin Airi, her birthday was tomorrow so they were making the cake as a present. Mommy's cakes were the best type of cake, delicious! She made them perfectly almost every time. "Mommy, are you going to make me a perfect cake on my birthday?" Shizuo asked as he gently mixed the cake mixture to smooth out the bumps. "Yes I will, an 11 year old boy must have a good cake! I will make you the best type of cake." Shizuo looked up at his mother with a confused look, "A delicious cake?" She looked over at him with a grand smile and said, "A delicious birthday cake!" He smiled with glee as he still gently mixed the mixture and said, "Mommy, I think I am done with the mixing."**_

_**"Oh, let me see it." She said still washing the dishes, so Shizuo rushed over to her with the bowl of the white cake mixture. She leaned as far as she could without her hands leaving the sink as Shizuo lifted the shiny silver like bowl to her face with a smile. "That is perfect! Now set it down on the counter till I get done, okay?" She asked, still smiling brightly as he nodded, placing the metal bowl on the table. Soon, his mother finished cleaning the dishes and walked over with the cake pan they were going to use. **_

_**"Now let's pour it into the pan evenly okay? You can use this spoon to scrape it out of the bowl." She talked him through how to level it out and even how to make sure it was cooked. Soon, the cake was done and cooled. It was a round moist looking cake that made little Shizuo's mouth water as the smell made its way into the air. Now it was time to decorate it! "Now Shizuo here's what we are going to do. We are going to ice the whole cake white then we are going to draw either flowers or balloons and write 'Happy Birthday Airi' then we will put in the fridge till tomorrow and then we will take it to her party."**_

_**It was just that we heard Kasuka crying outside with our father. "Oh, I will be right back okay?" with that she rushed out of the room in a hurry. Shizuo looked at the cake with a smile. He wanted to ice it now. Besides he had seen his mom do it a thousand times on other cakes, this one couldn't be much different. Shizuo went to the drawer and pulled out a knife and a cake leveler. Then he went back to the table with his cake making kit and smiled wide, this was going to be fun.**_

_**"Shizuo," his mother called, "I'm back. Don't worry, Kasuka got stuck in a tree, but daddy get him down." She waited for an answer as she walked towards the kitchen, but heard none. "Shizu-" She stopped dead in her tracks, breathless at the sight in her kitchen. The cake that Shizuo and her were supposed to make together was already iced. The cake was a white with green trimming as leaves around the base of the cake. Around the sides of the cake was gorgeous lily pads each attached to one another with a vine of green.**_

_**Around the top of the cake was a grass like green with an ocattional brown to symbolize reeds. On the inside of the top of the cake was a dark blue green pond showing a reflection of the full moon that had written in beautiful lettering, 'Happy Birthday, Aria' and below the reflection was a giant Blue Lotus that spread halfway across the birthday cake, but it was gorgeous. It was something she could never do, and what was more amazing was that Shizuo was doing the last lily pad on the side with great detail. His eyes hadn't looked up once from his work, "Shizuo." Then Shizuo looked up at her and stopped.**_

_**He stood up and looked at his work smiling, but soon he turned to her and said, "I am sorry I did it without you." She looked at the cake then at him, but before she could say a word about how amazing it was another voice spoke before she could utter a word, "Disgusting." Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw his father behind his mother with Kasuka in tow. Shizuo's heart frenzied in fear as he heard his father go on, "What on earth did you do? Your mother is supposed to decorate the cake, not you! You just wasted 10 bucks worth of icing to create one cake!" **_

_**Shizuo couldn't speak because his mouth went dry. He lost his voice to speak as he heard his father's words take over his mind. Tears started to stream down his face, but then he heard his father yell, "Stop crying." Instantly, Shizuo's tears ceased to fall as he froze from the harsh tone of the usually loving voice. "If you cry again, I will personally throw out all the things you love." Shizuo's mind held these words tightly because after that day, Shizuo never really remembered ever crying, even when he was in pain or he had broken his limbs, he has never once shed a tear.**_

* * *

Shizuo muttered a word out in the open as he was carried unknowingly into the indoors, "Sorry." A tear streamed down Shizuo's tan face as his body was held in a reassuring grip as the man who carried him put his body down on a flat surface. "Simon, you coming to help serve up breakfast?" someone asked. "Yes, I help with breakfast soon," Simon responded as he looked at the strange blonde student he had layed on the break bench. He had passed out right in front of the green house where Simon had been getting herbs. He saw the boy smile at the blue flowers in the front of the greenhouse before he fell to the ground.

He had looked fine and happy, but the teacher had heard the word 'sorry' from the teenager's mouth, and the blue haired man had seen the single tear drop from his face. He wondered what was wrong with the blonde teenager. It was troubling him, but he had to make breakfast. _'Yes breakfast, maybe the blonde boy would like some breakfast. That would make him much more happy when he woke up_', and with this thought Simon turned to the serving tables to make trays for the new freshmen that had just gotten out of the morning meeting. They would be very hungry indeed.

* * *

**Yay Simon appears! I made him a teacher! No, for all of you who thinks he will just do sushi in his class, he won't. He loves sushi though and all the things he makes are sushilicious! XD but I want to make Simon cool. I am sorry for any spelling errors. I also have to say that if you look up blue lotus on google they are so beautiful like Shizuo's otomen (a men who likes feminine things or a feminine way of thinking) heart, plus they are just dazzling. Yes, I absolutely adore Shizuo shipped with anybody really! What's your favorite shipping of Shizuo? Let me know in your reviews! :) Thank you for reading~ **

Next Update: Friday, July 18th if not sooner.


	4. Day 1: Afternoon Agony

**Author's crazy rambling: I AM SO SORRY I AM LATE! MY LIFE IS CRAZY AND I WAS SICK AND IT WAS MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY SO I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER DONE THIS MORNING! HALLELUJAH! *Bows in sincere apology* I understand people need their Shizaya fix! I know a lot of you wanted Izaya to be introduced a different way, but with my head getting all screwy this week I felt like I couldn't really write till I got up at 4 in the morning! XD Yeah, so here's the next chapter, and I will try to get it when I say I will okay guys! :)**

**~Aryes**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Afternoon Agony**_

Shizuo's dark amber eyes opened to welcome the bright yellow light above him as he grunted at the painful glare that seemed to attack his caramel coloured eyes with a burning pain. _'Aaahh- My head, did I run into a truck _again?' Shizuo gasped as the pain shot through him once more, Shizuo's eyelashes fluttered closed to keep the light at bay, but it did no good considering the pain was persistent. The blonde's hard head throbbed angrily at the searing light, making the pain more unbearable as it mixed with his migraine in an almost evil combination. Shizuo lazily hid his eyes beneath his tan large hands, in an attempt to hide from the light again, but like a vampire he hissed as his tan hand that provided sanctuary was pryed away from him by another hand.

This hand however was very large, more so than Shizuo's tan hands, and that's when Shizuo became more aware of his surroundings rather than how bright the torturous light was. The blonde man then heard a loud booming voice that made him grunt in pain as his head throbbed viciously at the volume the new gruff male voice produced, "Are you awake, my friend?" '_My head...is that a...Russian accent?_' Shizuo's tanned ears rang loudly as he opened his eyes again to see shadows of the man before him. The blonde grunted in confirmation as he slowly sat up on whatever he had been laying on, and looked at the very large man that stood before him drowsily taking in the whole situation very slowly.

'_What in the world?' ,_ Shizuo's brown ecru eyes then widened in stunned realization, instantly sobering from his sleepy state of mind as the man's large stature finally registered to him. The man who had spoken was tall, even taller than Shizuo himself, making a rather large shadow cast on the blonde as the large man looked down at him. The man was very dark skinned like a deer's fur colour only slightly darker and his storm grey eyes spoke of many tales that seemed lost in his soul. The black man was indeed huge, in almost every way, making Shizuo a little comprehensive about speaking back to him, but he could help but stare at the newcomer.

The tall man had blue hair that almost looked periwinkle in the light that peeked out from his white roped wrapped blue hat, and his eyes were dark and navy coloured that switched from blue to grey, almost striking fear into the blonde was it not for the disarming sincere smile the honest man gave. The man was wearing a white tank top that showed his strong chiseled muscles just beneath he surface of the snowy fabric. The dark skinned man stood beside the bench that Shizuo had been laying on and the blonde looked down to see the man had put a white with blue trim Japanese type of jacket on him while he had slept.

The man looked pleasant and friendly with his smile, but Shizuo had learned to not trust appearances, because many were decieving and even more were fake. Shizuo shuffled backwards slightly as the man walked closer to the bench and held up a large plate of food with all sorts of breakfast items on it. The blonde stopped his retreat dumbfounded as he was suddenly handed the white plate with various foods with a wide smile to Shizuo as the blonde looked at the bluenette confusingly in return.

"Breakfast, most peaceful for day. I made it, it is good! You are student, so you need to eat." the man responded jovially to the look the beast gave him as the dubious blonde took the white filled plate muttering a "Thank you" quietly for the stranger's kindness in a different direction, but the man replied loudly, making Shizuo slightly jump and grit his teeth as the man's booming loud voice made his head throb with unbearable dogged pain, "You are most welcome, my friend. You must be tired, sleeping in garden."

Shizuo's dark amber pupils stared at the clean shiny white tiled floor that looked glossy from the new polish that must have been put on before the school year started, because Rairabukuro was no different in hygenic habits than any other school, which was weird considering the students that went to Rairakukuro were not particularly tidy. His caramel coloured eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to remember what happened after he saw the flower in the garden, but nothing else appeared in his mind after that. As it seemed he could not remember a thing after the mesmorizing blue flower came into his vision.

Shizuo almost inhaled all of the mouth watering smells in the air as he smelled the wonderful taste of delicious food in front of him, and gaped at the food's quality as it was all almost perfectly done. On the white dazzling plate was 4 large pancakes, a bit of butter, 2 slices of toasts, 1 biscuit, a pile of all sorts of different forms of eggs, and 2 strips each of bacon and sausage. It all looked amazing to him and he looked over at the periwinkle haired man, who now sat next to him on the bench, and said, "Uh...Thanks... a lot." The blue haired man smiled widely again, proud of the fact that the young blonde boy had thanked him.

When Simon had first looked at the young student, he thought that the blonde would be a delinquient or a disrespectful brat because of his hair colour, but it seemed the young man was neither of the two, which was a relief for Simon. The bluenette couldn't help but notice as the boy seemed reserved around him, but maybe..."What would you like for drink? Orange Juice, Water, Mil-" "Milk...please." Shizuo said swiftly after as the large man shut the stainless steel fridge returning to Shizu and handed him a small glass bottle of milk. Shizuo took it and started to drink it in one go but paused slightly as he heard someone shout from the open doorway at the blue haired man, "Simon, we need your help with the food. The freshmen are flooding in like water and we need help."

Simon stood up and took his jacket from the flat bench and put it on quickly, after all, he needed to make food. "I hope you like my food. I must make more breakfast for new children now, I be back soon." Shizuo nodded with an understanding look crossing his features and with that, the tall man walked out the doorway with his ever permanent smile etched on his features and walked past the open door where loud metal and sizzling sounds could be heard from his seat.

Shizuo closed and opened his eyes slowly to avoid the painful headache as looked around the small room with light brown walls that almost looked a light butterscotch icing that had been frosted on, and the floors were like white cake only brighter. '_Funny, I can only think of food even though it's right in front of me.'_ Shizuo mused quietly to himself as his stomach growled from the seemingly cruel torture of food. Shizuo then proceeded to eat all the food on his plate with vigor, which soothed his stomach and his headache a bit. As soon as Shizuo had finished with the food and nilk Simon came back into the room a little sweaty from his work, but the smile remained on his face as he saw the empty plate.

The large man took the plate from the blonde and sat down next to Shizuo on the bench looking straight at the blonde who eyed him so warily, "Do you have class you going to? 11 o'clock so I must meet new freshmen for baking/cooking class," The blue haired man said gently as he continued, "I must leave, but you can go-" "Are you in charge of the baking/cooking class?" Shizuo asked bluntly as he leered over at the large black man with a quick look over. Simon smiled like he cheshire cat and reached over to Shizuo blonde hair ruffling it roughly as he said in a very jovial tone, "Yes, Yes! I am teacher of class! Do you like cooking/baking?"

Shizuo felt goosebumps prickle his tan rough skin as he watched bluenette's eyes narrow in on his face waiting for an answer, making Shizuo look away anxiously. '_This is embarassing! Why the heck do I have to say this so many times in a day! Grrr...'_ Shizuo pushed up his purple glasses in his nervousness, a habit he had always had. Simon drew closer and asked the question again. The blonde felt his face flush from the awkwardness of the situation, so the usually seething blonde raging beast, uncharacteristically shuffled away from the very candid smiling bluenette in shame as he nodded blushing brightly.

The man smiled brightly and shouted again in excitement, making Shizuo's head throb bitterly, "That great news, you come to baking/cooking class and have fun with other new students!" Simon grabbed for Shizuo's arm before he could protest and the teacher led him through the kitchen full of shiny appliances and workers that were making more breakfast for the rest of the students that came later, through the courtyards and gardens full of flowers, which Shizuo stared in awe at them, and finally into the tall building that was the ever intimidating brick building that was Rairabukuro Academy's main building.

* * *

A haunting sound echoed in the halls of Rairabukuro in the early morning. It was a chilling sound to most, but it sounded oddly joyous to some like a laugh. Izaya Orihara skipped zealously inside the white and blue hallways with a content look on his face as he smiled intimidatingly from ear to ear. All creatures who passed the raven looked away in fear, it was said that if you looked a god in the eye you would be punished by them, and turned into a slave against your will. It was only a silly rumor of course, but a god's eyes were indeed the manipulative sort. If the person was susceptible enough, it was true, but most of the creatures in Rairabukuro were not, almost all humans were though.

Izaya smiled even wider as he thought happily, "_Ah~ I just love humans SO much! They are much more interesting than us creatures of the dark, and what's more is that they are predictable like all creatures on this earth...Well, all except one that is...isn't that right Shizu-chan~ ' _Personally he raven would love to manipulate the blonde beast, probably because he was a fun new toy to him. Shizu-chan was now a more little special, and the protozoan isn't even scared of the powers of the gods, the absurdity and stupidity of the blonde astounded him. Izaya craved to control the beast even more now than when he had first met. Izaya's crimson eyes though were more powerful than a regular gods even potent, because he had been born very gifted in inheriting god's skills such as good looks, his powers, and manipulation.

Izaya Orihara had it all, the most handsome seductive looks, the most powerful group behind him aside the Beasts and the Manu, the extra power, the advanced intelligence, the ability to get almost anyone in to bed with him on a whim, but to Izaya Orihara, it wasn't nearly enough fun. He wanted something to be different, something new and unpredictable to challenge his control, and so the raven came to Rairabukuro Academy just so he could stir up the chaos in the world. Instead of stirring up the chaos like he had planned, chaos was already here in the form of a blonde monster.

Who rather than what he found was a little more interesting to play with for now. Izaya always had been the kid that played with just for fun, even if he got burned in the process. He found a person from the Beast group attending the Academy. It was not as if Izaya had never saw a creature from the beast group, but this one Beast was different from the usual, but it was easy to tell he was a beast from his height alone. Unlike most beasts that have a dark colored hair trait that passes down, this beast had blonde shining short hair that shimmered stunningly in the light of the morning sun.

Izaya had stood on a balcony above the building, simply observing the newcomers that walked in the building, but the Beast stayed outside for a moment longer looking at the flowers behind the archway of trees. The raven then noticed his build was also different than most of the beast group who had very muscular ugly bodies, this blonde man had a leaner more delicious looking body fit into the Rairabukuro Academy's uniform perfectly. Izaya's red flame colored eyes had zeroed in on the blonde beast almost immediately again, because the blonde had been actually smiling while watching the flowers. The wind had swayed lazily moving the blonde soft locks almost motionlessly in front of the Beast's face, but Izaya had seen that the smile the blonde had worn almost moments ago had changed into a sad forced smile.

Most Beasts were not sentimental in the slightest, and usually they only smiled at gore, fighting, drugs, and the like. After all, they were a very dark group that liked the darkness, but this blonde Beast had been looking at flowers, a flower field in fact, and it was at that moment that Izaya Orihara found the entertaining toy called Shizuo Heiwajima. A strange Beast who got riled up so easily at the sight of him near, but smiles like a shy girl when it came to flowers. It was just too much for the raven to take. With the memory bubbling in Izaya's mind he laughed at the irony and weakness of the blonde Beast man.

'_No, not a man...,' _His mythical god voiced in his mind which made Izaya's black thin eyebrow raise in surprise. '_How odd. You never usually speak to me Theism, is it a special occasion or are in a good mood?'_ Izaya asked calmly while striding continuously down the never ending hallway without missing a beat as crossed by a group of girls who looked away from him once again, not surprising really. '_I am speaking to you only to let you know about this boy, he is very different than any male Beasts you have come across, he will not be manipulated so easily Izaya by your antics and words.' _Themis replied rationally as usual, making the red eyed raven smile slyly at his words, because the god of thought was only saying things that he already knew.

Izaya knew that the blonde was different than any other Beast he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Shizu-chan was a very rare character in the Beast group indeed, but even the blonde's personality was different from that of a Beast descent. The fact that meeting this Beast made Themis even speak to him, let alone have a conversation with the raven about the Blonde loner, is a miracle in itself. Usually the god of thought, Themis stayed out of his thoughts, saying that they were "twisted beyond even his comprehension" or that they were "broken beyond repair", but now Themis voiced in his preaching words into thoughts that only Izaya could understand.

'_You are only telling me things I know Themy-chan. I want to know what you meant earlier when you said that he wasn't a man...' _Izaya inquired curiously. Izaya suddenly knew what were going to come next to his thoughts instantly, '_He is a Beast, right?' 'No, not just that...He is something else as well,..' _Themis voiced back vaguely making Izaya face palm his face, and this is why he didn't like talking to his inner god, every single question was answered was as vague as the question itself. How is it that that the god of information is so unclear with his answers! He had had enough of this nonsense so he decided to speak to the god again one last time, to try and get a better answer to his straight forward question.

'_Then what would he be? Shizu-chan is part of the beast group while I am part of the god group. You say he is not just a Beast, then what else would he be little Themy-chan~?' Themis growled, _cursing at the belittling name,making Izaya smile at the small triumphs he had over his inner god. Themis knew though that it wasn't all that often that the raven ever required anything of him so he must be curious about this interestingly strange blonde Beast. The fact that Izaya Orihara was curious about this blonde boy was boggling, usually the raven did not need to inquire about people because most of the time the raven already knew everything about them with a single look, but it seemed that the blonde was different than the rest of the general population. Themis did not know whether this was a good thing or a very very bad thing, he still did not have enough information to decide.

'_You see, I have heard the thoughts of other beasts in your head, they say that Shizuo Heiwajima is many things, none of them are good things. It is all words like Monster, Disgusting, wretched, feared, hopeless, lost, alone, evil, son of a reaper, born from the bewitching she-devil, liar, Violence itself, Chaos, and hated, but when we saw the blonde boy looking at the flowers he was not-...' _Themis paused and faded as Izaya reached classroom, leaving Izaya alone once again with his thoughts. Like radio signals, inner gods had a frequency so they would fade when the signal was interrupted or cut out when he went through a tunnel. The classroom he was about to enter probably neutralized their powersconsidering powers were not needed for most classrooms in school the principal put barriers in the classrooms that did not require powers.

Since Themis was cut out, now Izaya was curious, and that was never a good thing. It meant that there were things the raven wasn't aware of and that simply would not do. Izaya was the god of information (self given title) and he wanted to know and predict the creatures he loved by any means necessary So Izaya backed up in the hallway until he was out of the protective barrier so he continue his talk with Themis. When he backed out of the barrier he could hear Themis's voice flooding back into his mind and he heard only gibberish which confused him.

'W_hat? I couldn't hear you over the protective barrier in front of the classroom,'_ Izaya asked, and the world was silent as he heard Themis speak. '_I will tell you later Izaya. Go to your class now.'_ and with that Themis disappeared from his thoughts again quickly. The red eyed god snorted at the command and snickered as he neared the classroom. Izaya was a little late to class as would soon be the usual in the classrooms he would be attending most of the year. As Izaya stood in front of the door he heard male voices from the other side, which surprised him considering it was a baking and cooking class that he was attending.

He was enrolling in this class for the sake of being able to feed himself, but he hoped that he would have some good entertainment in the class as well. Izaya reached for the slide door and pulled it open with a small smug smile pulled on his face as heard a familiar rough voice coming from the classroom. Oh yes indeed this would be fun, it would be very fun indeed as saw a giant black man in the front of the classroom fighting with his special blonde beast, who was sitting on the front of the teacher's lap like a child who had misbehaved yelling at the teacher wildly.

The blonde's back was to Izaya as he strode into the room, getting infinitely closer to the taller men. Izaya shifted closer to the blonde without him noticing from all his loud shouting, and whispered something in his ear rather loudly, "Hello Shizu-chan~ Looks like we are in the same class~!" That is when Shizuo Heiwajima met Izaya Orihara a second time in the same day, and the only word that came instantly to Shizuo's mind was like a siren that ripped from his throat, slowly getting louder as his golden eyes turned a bright vibrant orange and changed from round to lizard like pupils as he met with wide crimson eyes that spoke of vice in the highest regard.

I roar ripped out of the blonde male so loud that half of the class held their ears as the voice seemed to instinctively make them fearful of what was to come. Izaya Orihara only smiled with his snake like sneer that was almost haughty as it seemed to look down upon the inhabitants of the class. The roar of the Beast echoed throughout the school, and the Rairabukuro students even in the courtyard heard it loud as a army siren and as clear as a church organ at a funeral that held nothing but anger in it, "IZAYAAAAAA!"

* * *

**I am sorry about spelling once again... I love it when you guys give me ideas for the stories, because I do like ideas! :) Please review! I also am sorry if I don't use your idea, but I try. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love that you guys like the story, and I love to hear from you guys! YAY!**

Next Chapter: Friday July 25 or sooner (for reals this time, I swears!)

~Aryes


	5. Day 1: Evening Events

**Aryes: OMG! MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS FOR OVER A MONTH AND I MISSED YOU ALL! I was sad that I couldn't get the next chapter, but guess what I made for you a all!? I made you uys a decently long chapter that hopefully does not suck! Thank you reviewers! I love to hear your feedback! We all make this story together and you guys make it great by reading it! I am so sorry guys! I really hope you like it! I make up each chapter as I go along so let's hope a month of no writing didn't make me out of shape! Hope you like it! Thank you!**

**~Aryes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the great DRRR! series, but I love the characters all the same! And also ship them XD *laughs evilly***

_**Chapter 5: Afternoon Activities**_

_**Bonds Between Gods and Beasts**_

"_Bonds between Beasts and Gods are only created by touch._

_Every bond has different powers and side effects._

_Some side effects are fatal, others are minor, _

_and some can be...unusual."_

_~pg. 35 from"__**The Law Of The Monsters**__"_

Izaya Orihara skillfully scanned the hallways cautiously, looking for any sign of real trouble as he held the small camcorder that was firmly in his pale hand closer to his body. There was a reason for this camcorder, but due to the raven's own work policy he wasn't inclined to tell you anything about it (self made rule). If you asked him why he was being sneaky or why he had a camcorder in his hand, all he would respond would be "That is a fun S-E-C-R-E-T~" The voice would give you shivers, and suddenly, you'd wish you never asked, but fortunately for any innocent people in the vicinity, no one inquired about the small device in his pale hand.

The God had been busy today with annoying the his new toy and with his own personal work, so he had not had the time today to really observe his somewhat new surroundings. This was not a problem in the slightest, because Izaya had the whole map layout in his head, but it was always fun to enjoy watching the strange creatures of the school interact with one another. Izaya strutted down the hallway with his usually haughty stride, daring anyone to try and stop him from reaching his destination.

This was not an unusual occurrence, because that is how the raven haired man always walked, with purpose and carefree. The raven haired man was on a job so he was heading straight to his destination. The principal's office. His red ruby eyes lazily glared at the two men standing in front of the doorway down the hall where the door to the office was. The door he was going to enter was guarded by these two men every year, one was very lanky and tall with overly bright orange short hair and pale skin, while the other man was a bit shorter, but he looked very competent and trained with his stiff shoulders and stocky pasty looking body with no hair adorning his head. They both had on shades as they stared pointedly at the wall across the hall. They were good guards for the year, but both were not very courageous to say the least.

Izaya Orihara stopped in front of them both and turned to the doorway and said vaguely, "Hello Hal!~ Hello Ramond!~." Both men stood up straighter as the skin-prickling voice met their ears, and both stared at the wall ahead once again, not once looking the infamous youth in the red eyes, but more over they did not dare to look without their shades. The last man who looked in the eyes of a God had been a guard for the principal's office, but as soon as the man's unshielded gaze set on a god's became insane to the point of stalking, and the man had began bordering on obsessive as the days went on.

He had followed the mysterious God every where, because once you look a God in their red eyes without the proper amount of intellect or shieldware, you become a god's toy to bend and to break. The God that had turned the man looney had become the principal of this school, and the youth that had walked in was the adopted son of the principal, Izaya Orihara. Both men listened as the two conversed in the office.

"Izaya...You do not need to unnerve my new guards, they are already paranoid as it is around you. I don't need you to scare them anymore." breathed out a deep voice from the other side of the door that belonged to a single man by the name everyone knew, Shiki. The guards stood straighter as they heard the voice of the principal of Rairabukuro Academy. The man was a God that deserved the highest respect, because of his history but let us just say he is a legend in the monster world that only went by Shiki. His Godly eyes were clouded with grey as Shiki watched his son saunter into his office uninvited. Again.

Shiki felt the shift of his eyes as the colour in them switched around. It was fact that higher Gods could change the colour of their eyes, but like all the extras of being a God, it came with a little price. The older man sat in his chair straightforward in front of his desk, looking over at the more recent pile of papers as his now red eyes shifted to Izaya's with blood like colours flooding into his eyes. Shiki wanted to sigh with relief as his irritated eyes were soothed with feeling of normal eyes.

'_Seems like work will have to wait,'_ The older man thought as he leaned back in his leather chair and loosened his suit tie a bit, it was just too stuffy in his office today for him not to loose clothing, even with all the powers of the Gods, he could not fix the air-conditioning in the damn school. The only thing that could have made him really irritated would be if his son came into his office right now, but sure enough there he came, waltzing in with that smiley look upon his face. That was never a good look for him, it meant trouble, and lord knew Izaya came with tons of it. His red eyes flickered over to the stack of papers he had waiting for approval today. '_The first day of school...oh how I hate it so, it should just fuck itself with a janitor's mop'_ Shiki laughed a little at the mental picture the threat instilled, but he composed himself, because he had a lot of work to do today and he really did not need his son in the way.

"Why are you in my office Orihara?" The raven haired man asked impatiently, after all, he did have a school to run. Izaya smirked as his adopted father spat out his mother's maiden name like a curse, Shiki as Izaya soon learned, liked to express any emotion with words. It was a fun game to guess how his adopted father was feeling, and it was the only game the boy liked to play with his father, because it was a test of information. Today his father was mad or annoyed, Izaya had watched as Shiki glanced at the papers with a scowl prominent on his older features. Ah, he had work papers to sign. Izaya's red eyes sparkled brightly meaning that some smart ass comment was shortly going to follow it.

Shiki sighed again as he heard his son's voice say, "Do you not like seeing me here father? I know you have work to do, but I am a bit saddened by the fact that my face makes a scowl when I walk in the room, and I was even going to show you something cool~!" The last part made the boss look at his son pointedly, whenever Izaya thought something was cool, it was usually seen as cruel. It also usually meant trouble for the principal, because whatever mess his son made he had to clean it up. Nonetheless though, Shiki's red eyes slightly hummed with uplifting energy, Izaya smile raised on his face when he saw the tell tale excited sparkle in his father's red eyes. Excitement was an emotion that powered Gods up like adrenaline for humans, and it especially affected the God's ocular powers. Izaya had him hook, line, and sinker.

"What poor lost soul are you planning on destroying? Or moreover, what do you want for it?" Shiki's red gaze now landed on the camcorder that Izaya raised with his pale hand when the principal said, "it" Shiki pointer finger rested in the direction of the camcorder as he saw his son's eyes narrow to a dangerous point, so dangerous that Shiki had a pretty good feeling that whoever appeared on the camcorder would have their life destroyed by his own son. Izaya Orihara smiled a wicked cute smile as he held the camcorder close to him again, "The price is simple.."

"Whenever you say simple, I get the feeling it isn't, so tell me Izaya, why do I want to go through all this trouble for a camcorder?" Shiki responded flatly as he gave his son a bored look, but his red eyes wandered behind Izaya's to the doorways where two shadows stood stock still. Izaya simply nodded his head in agreement, this was a conversation that should not reach outsider's ears. "Hal, shut the door would you?" Hal, the bald man, responded to the sound of his boss' voice only by obeying the request.

The door slammed with a loud echo in the white walled and fern adorned room. It was a typical office setup for Shiki's, white walls, fern pots adorning the unoccupied corners, wood desk, black leather business chair, filing cabinet, and waste basket beside his desk except it said principal on his plaque. "The reason you want this camcorder is because," his son paused slightly, _probably to add emphasis on why I want the camcorder. _"This camcorder has one of your teachers doing very illegal things that could I could take to the police, and you and I both know how badly they want a reason to investigate Rairabukuro."

The older man's red eyes widened, but he now understood why he wanted it, the children would be in danger of exposure, and he would loose his job. Yes, he indeed wanted the camcorder. "So what is your price?" Izaya began to pace around the room with the glint in his blood red eyes twinkling in amusement at his father's obvious reaction, but he had to settle himself down because he had a small price for this information, considering he didn't care for it in the slightest. His father watched him cautiously as he made himself comfortable in the chair across fro the desk.

"I would to be excused of detention~!" Izaya said with an enthusiastic smile as he propped his head up with his pale hand as a soft "pwuoof" could be heard from the cushion underneath his elbow, his other arm resting on the other arm rest. His head tilted with him as he rested his head on h the palm of his hands, but he didn't mind it much, even with the slightly tilted view of his father. The older man's eyebrow twitched in surprise, and that was the only reaction he got until he heard his father's double voice clearly, it was then that Izaya realized he had made two mistakes.

**"Izaya,"** he froze abruptly as the double voice echoed in the small room with terrifying volume as Shiki continued, **"Why on earth did you get detention!"** Izaya reeled backwards as the double voice resounded loudly in his ears leaving a harsh ringing in them. He had two mistakes, One was he had just told his father he had detention, and second off talking to your father who is the principal about anything school related, much less while blackmailing them. "Father," Izaya forced himself to speak evenly as his heart pounded in fear of his father, "The reason that I got detention was because of the person I was talking to, he is one of the Monsters, and.." Shiki's face turned from angry to interested as he heard Izaya speak about Monsters.

"What about this Monster? Who is he?" Izaya blinked as he heard his father's voice change back to rough and gruff sound that he was used to. '_Why is he not angry anymore?...strange.'_ Izaya thought interestedly, but the only sign of it visibly was a small scrunch of his black eyebrows on his head. "That monster is my toy father, and I intend to break him." the youth said with an evil sneer, the dark energy that radiated off of him was almost visible to Shiki. "**Father,"** Shiki froze slightly as he heard his son's double voice slither into his ear threateningly as he said the last word with vice, but the principal grimaced at the annoyance, "Son, you realize that the life you are trying to toy with can bite back, right? Unlike humans, Monsters...are particularly..."

Shiki paused, searching for the correct word to describe the reckless, dangerous, and fearless group. "They are...strong, prideful people Izaya. If you try to hurt him, his clan could start a war with us!" Shiki's red eyes blazed with fury, standing abruptly like a lawyer in court, but he hesitated as he saw his son. Izaya's red eyes glazed as he smiled genuinely in mirth, along with a bubbling laughter that started to come to a boil. The maniac sound filled the air with dread as it reached its peak of lunacy before slowly returning to small chuckles here and there.

Shiki stared at Izaya with wide eyes of fear as he spoke, "You are planning for that aren't you?" This sentence drew out another round of giggles, almost as though he had said something stupid, but Izaya replied with a lazy swish of his hand, "No, not at all, though that would be an added bonus if that happened, but it is not likely." "Why would you say that?" Red eyes peered into Izaya's earnestly like a child full of wonder as he stared at his son. " To simply put it father, the Monster clan is not like ours. His clan wants him dead, because even among the Monsters there is a monster. One who has more strength than anyone else, one who is stranger than everyone else,.."

Izaya briefly remembered his first meeting with the blonde as he had watched the Monster stare in awe of the flowers with a small smile on his face, "One who is..." Izaya stopped and smiled darkly as he hid the Monster's secret. "This monster I have met is a unsightly...disgusting...Too irritating...an annoyance...You know what father~?" Izaya's voice had changed from a dark mumbling to very sing songy voice instantly, amusing Shiki with the fast change, "I hate him~ He's loud and stops around like a protozoan! He even looks me in the eyes father, and he wasn't even so much as swayed by my ocular powers~! He is fun to rile up as well, but he is too much of hassle."

His young son was always very odd for his age, but in Shiki's opinion it was in a good way, Izaya had always been smart and very much unsympathetic when it came to other people, but for once Izaya was going mad over some other student. "You hating someone? Usually you say I love everyone, then destroy someone's life. So, what's the name of the student that has got you so upset?" Shiki asked in an curious way, watching with a growing fascination as Izaya's red eyes burned brighter than anything he could remember. Shiki had never seen his son so emotional over someone and as Izaya opened his mouth to reply, until a loud ferocious knock came at the door, freezing both father and son in place as one of the guards, Ramond, came in breathlessly as though he had ran and yelled at the top of his lungs with a voice edged with fear, "**Principal, we have a major problem! Miss Yagiri took one of the students and is trying to escape the building without approval of the Gargoyles!"**

Izaya red eyes furrowed as he almost impeccably analyzed every detail about the woman, and since she had been the suspect of research for him recently, he knew all about her, and a smile wreaked havoc his pale face. The Gargoyles were the team of staff members that authorized leaving the campus to make sure that the teachers did not leave with any evidence of that could blow the schools cover to the humans. Miss Yagiri had been requested to be watched by one of the higher up Gargoyles, because she had been suspected of leaving with giant duffel bags, claiming it was all for the tennis club she taught, but she had never opened this bag to anyone if they asked.

She had been under suspicion these last few months as students started disappearing, but today she had been caught. "What!?" Shiki yelled slamming his hand on his desk emitting a mighty echoing sound throughout the school. "How do you know? Is there evidence?" Izaya asked, ignoring his father's anger as he spoke to Ramond levelly to unscare him which were visible as he quaked in his boots. "She was caught on camera as she ran out of the detention room with the duffel bag, but this time there is blood on the side of it." replied Ramond evenly as the man tried to remain calm. Shiki cursed under his breath behind the youth, but the boy was solely in his own world putting together pieces of the puzzle with his strange smirk.

That is until he remembered one little fact, Miss Yagiri had been the detention teacher today, which meant the student that she took might have very well been...! '_Well, Well, Well... if Miss Yagiri thought she could escape campus with my toy, she was dead wrong. Very wrong indeed. My fun has only just begun, so I can't let the subject of my research or my toy leave so early in the game~ now can we?~.' _Izaya made a peculiar face that was a mix between a grimace and a smile that was unfamiliar to his father, but it also proved to invoke shivers down his spine, his own son. His own son was able to scare him, it made Shiki proud and pleased unlike any other that his son, was able to invoke shivers of fear from him.

Izaya stepped forward with one of his devious grins forming with a very different emotion, joy. "Father, I will take care of this seeing as Miss Yagiri is now found out and since she was requested to be watched I will take care of this matter," Shiki looked over at Izaya with a questioning look, but as soon as he saw Izaya's red eyes sparkle he knew he could not stop him from leaving. It would be like trying to stop a bull from charging when he saw red, and it was not a feasible option. "Fine, take care of it and come back later if you are still wanting to discuss that." The principal said dismissively with a simple wave of his calloused hand as pointed to the camcorder. Izaya's mouth held as a firm straight line as he lifted the camcorder into his view.

_'It isn't of much use now that she's been found out. Maybe if I capture her our deal will be opened with a higher price, plus,' _Izaya tilted the camcorder on it's side and gently tossed it to his father, who caught it easily in one hand as Izaya spoke the rest of his thoughts, "I don't need that anymore actually, because she's been caught in the act, but..." Shiki's head raised to meet his son's fierce red gaze as he was called, but instantly he regretted it as he heard, "If I capture her and 'save' the student, I want no detention and~you have to buy me the newest computer on the market~!"

Shiki sighed, he didn't want to do anything today, but buying the newest computer on the market wasn't cost efficient. "Fine, but you are not allowed to harm either of them physically, and I want you spotless when you come back. You know that we have to meet the Gargoyles after this and report about Miss Yagiri, so don't die." Shiki said as walked back to his sleek table beside his sitting chair. The teen God watched as his father receded to his desk, that was usually a sign that he was confident in him to get results. '_Oh father, how strange you are, but not entirely unpredictable. I knew you would give up~! So much fun, but now...I have to save my new and unpredictable toy'_ Izaya thought, reminding himself that he had a job to do now.

Without another word, the red eyed teenager ran out into the hallway and turned sharply towards the nearest exit, knowing exactly where Ms. Yagiri parked her car. Izaya knew everything about the woman, her age, the exact time of her birth, how she took her coffee, where she went on holidays, and he even knew where she dropped her change last weekend when she went to the hair salon for a cut. '_Shizu-chan~, so far you are proving to be more of hassle than I anticipated. I wonder how many more interesting incidents we will share before the school year is done, and how this will end, but the question that is really bugging me. Will the god defeat the monster?'_

_'or furthermore the monster pleads and begs for his life like the dog he is? Or maybe the monster will go down savagely in a bloody battle between the two? Will the monster overpower the god or perhaps the monster will become the servant of the God?...The god could also be the monster's eternal rival, never to live or die fully without the others consent' _Izaya's body hummed with power and a tinge of sadistic lust coursing through him at the rather pleasant thought of seeing the protozoan on death's brink. Shizuo's brown honey coloured eyes flashed in Izaya's mind, they were unfamiliar to him, but they looked overwhelmed, helpless, and even somewhat_..cute, even_ on the brink of death.

However, it made Izaya laugh darkly as he felt his long stilled cold heart beat in his chest loudly, almost drumming with his laughter. He longed to see those eyes, he wanted to see what other faces the monster could make, No, he needed to see them. Izaya breathed deeply as he remembered their small little adrenaline pumping prelude of their first fight in class this morning. They had fought, but Simon had stopped them both before either could attack. It was disappointing, but it gave Izaya a little taste of the blood lusted aura around the blonde, and it had felt so amazing. Izaya smirked as he skipped towards the parking lot at a weirdly fast speed then he shifted to float there, because he couldn't wait to see his toy again.

_'Even if it meant he had to kill someone.'_

Detention, we all get the point of it and how it works: You do something bad, and then you stay after school to do whatever they see fit as punishment. Some people who receive detention are able sleep the whole time, but in other cases like Shizuo's, he couldn't sleep in a class not even if it was after school. Shizuo had received detention because of what had happened in CB today (cooking and baking class). Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima had gotten into a fight and this was Shizuo's punishment, but something pissed him off even more about the whole situation was one little fact.

'_Why the hell am I the only one that got in trouble!' _Shizuo tan fingers pushed up his glasses in irritation as he sulked in his seat. It wasn't even fair to him, '_I swear on my fucking life that the damn flea will pay! Even if I have to drag him to hell myself !' _Tan fingers began to tap furiously on the old looking desk in swift addition to his angry thoughts. The beasts thoughts and angry habits were in sync so much that the moment he thought of even the slightest hint of anything about the raven haired bastard his digits slammed powerfully on the desks. So hard in fact that he was leaving marks on the desks that were becoming more hole-like with every passing thought about the red eyed raven haired god.

Shizuo hated the raven with all his vice in his over powered super body, but it was not just any plain old hate that could be conjured by a bad memory. Oh no, this was purely uncensored malicious intent that filtered through his tan body, but it only seemed to be directed toward a special little douche bag called Izaya Orihara. The marks on the desks had started to change drastically as his thoughts of Izaya sent his unruly habit in a frenzy with the more fury that sifted through his blonde head. '_I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill-'_ Just then a flash of the past showed him Kasuka's face which made the crescendo rhythm of his fingers to hesitate.

'_Nii-san, You should never kill anyone... with these powers,….we must...control them.'_ Shizuo's gold-like eyes narrowed at the orange desk's corner. Kasuka had always been the quiet child, only speaking when brunette had absolutely needed to be heard. Wisdom they say came with age and time, but in Shizuo's opinion, Kasuka was born with the words of a politician and the face of an actor. He had always hidden behind an apathetic mask, the mask that Shizuo had only just started to peel away from his stubborn brother, but now that goal was forever out of reach.

All the love he had ever had given in the world left in an instant. On that day about a year ago, a young blonde lost boy had watched his younger brunette brother die in a car accident. All the love and care he had given couldn't compare to the pain and tears that came after it. Shizuo had sworn to never feel that way again, because whenever he loved someone or something it always died, just like his brother, his mother, his father, himself, it all was a double edged sword, and he had sworn to never love another person again.

Shizuo's desert coloured eyes flicked upward, holding his gaze on a patch of small twig-like stems that were a white and green colour as he saw the plant sitting in a large pot on the windowsill. The blonde's leg started to move up and down, a habit that made him concentrate fully and focus. Shizuo stared at the plant inquisitively, observantly, deeply, then he gasped as he figured out what the plant was called and why it was so familiar. The white-green plant with white sprinkle like flowers were poisonous to humans! '_Conium!' _The plant Conium was the plant that Socrates, the great philosopher in Greece, ingested to commit suicide, and it was widely known for its toxic nature! "What in hell is Conium doing in a classroom?" Shizuo's caramel eyes widened as he realized he had said it out loud. He glanced over to the detention teacher curiously to see if she knew what he was talking about.

The young brunette woman that was his detention teacher was Miss Namie Yagiri, she was the English teacher, and she was a very apathetic woman like his brother. When Shizuo had first saw the woman earlier today with Simon, he instantly thought, '_She reminds me of Kasuka.'_ The way they had dark brown hair like dark chocolate, the apathetic eyes that were cold to all, the neutral face, their attitude, and even down to the strict way she walked made Shizuo think of Kasuka. Namie had been reading her book since the beginning of detention, making it so obvious that she just did not give two shits about him and what he did as long as he left her alone.

That's what the blonde thought before he had tried to walk out of the door, well that is until a pair of white clinical scissors had flown in front of his face slamming with a thunk into the door's wooden frame, efficiently shocking shit out of him. Shizuo knew the phrase that fit this situation as he nervously glanced over to see onyx eyes daring him to move an inch past the scissors, '_Hell have no fury like a woman scorned.'_ Even though he had done nothing to make her cross, he knew that if he stepped past those scissors without her okay he was going to be a target of her fury.

Slowly he had retracted his steps with a sigh, knowing full well the lady was just doing her job, even though he wanted to punch her lights out he restrained because A) she was a woman, and B) She was a teacher. She looked too much like Kasuka for him to hit her, plus she hadn't said a word and she didn't have the smirk of evil stamped on her face like the flea did. In fact she was probably even more bored then he was as she sat reading her book quietly in her chair.

When Shizuo spoke the word however, "Conium" Her blackish eyes lifted from the monochrome pages to look suspiciously at him over the top of her hardback book with an inquisitive glare. Shizuo quickly sighed as the woman stared at him like he had grown fins from his dick. Eventually she put the book down carefully, making sure that she read the page number before closing it. She propped her elbows on the desk and intertwined her fingers with a very serious look on her face. "How do you know that is Conium?" She asked lowly as she tried to make the teenage shrink under her gaze, but Shizuo just sat there with his elbow resting on the desk, his hand keeping his face propped as he stared blankly back.

Shizuo Heiwajima was no fool when it came to threats, and this woman was trying to instill fear in him with her fearlessly emotionless black eyes, but that wouldn't work. No, it would not ever work on Shizuo Heiwajima. Not in a million years. "What the hell? Who cares how I know, why is it in the fucking classroom?" Shizuo replied calmly, studying as Namie's eyes narrowed into slits with fury as she heard his response. She then leaned back in her chair, looking once again indifferently at the the blonde student. "It is here in the room because it holds significance to my lessons on-" "Socrates" Shizuo finished.

Namie furrowed her eyebrows at being cut off in mid sentence, because that was one of her biggest pet peeves. "So," Shizuo's nervous voice echoed in the silent room like a gunshot, making Namie glance up at the blonde with irritated look. "Do you have any extra books on Socrates?" Namie

expression resembled confusion and other swirling emotions as she saw the student's head turned toward the opposite direction of the windows he had previously been gazing out of on cloud 9, and stared at toward the other walls. A light pink blush covered his face that wasn't already covered by his golden locks and ears, but unfortunately for Miss Yagiri, the golden hair covered the young man's breathtaking amber gaze from her. '_How utterly disappointing...'_, She thought as smirked darkly in the school room, unseen by the blonde who was by hiding how embarrassed he was.

"Yes, they are in the back of the room, you can find one on the bottom shelf of the cabinet." the dark haired woman gestured lazily towards the cabinet behind Shizuo in the farther corners of the room. Shizuo acutely stood up and sauntered lazily with his hands shoved in his pockets as went towards the cabinet in the back of the room. The school room that held the detention time had only one old wood cabinet. Shizuo stopped in front of the faded out light colored wooden cabinet. The cabinet had 2 doors that were very dull, and were on rusty hinges. The closer Shizuo got to the wooden cabinet, the more he felt something burning in his head like a fire. It was something Shizuo knew well and trusted with his life.

His instinct were burning in his head like a siren, '_Stay away from there! Leave before it's too late!'_ the blonde stepped backward purposely to distance himself from the danger, but he didn't get far as he heard a the teacher's double voice right behind him, "_**XEAR!**_" Shizuo's golden eyes widened as his whole body stopped any motion except breathing and the motion of the eyes, but he couldn't speak. It was already too late to launch a counter spell on any attack from her now, because she had just fucking immobilized him. '_Why didn't notice sooner?!'_ Shizuo yelled in his mind, as he looked her over again. She dark hair, dark eyes, and light skin, all clear signs she was a Manu, yet he had been oblivious of it because of that damn raven haired bastard on his mind!

The blonde then felt hands pushing him forward by his waist, which was extremely uncomfortable for him. He never touched people often, let alone let people touch him, so he probably would have jumped slightly at the hold had it not been for her spell. Namie let go of him to open cabinet door in front of them, but what was in it was more terrifying then he had thought terrifying. It had Opium Poppy, the flowers were white with red markings at the base. They were not very potent but being part of the Beast group made his sense of smell stronger, but even that wouldn't make him tired. He was just livid at the whole situation, because he knew what Manus were capable of and apparently so did she.

Namie smiled at the frozen male and said quietly to him, almost seductive as she touched his face to make him look her in the eyes, "You know, you are a good kid, you remind me of my little brother with how you act, and especially your beautiful innocent looking eyes, but I can't save you now that you are here. I have been doing this for years, abducting a child every year, and they never expect a thing. I even asked them to unlock the spell barrier so that I can teach class, and they never asked a single reason why. People are so gullible that it is almost pitiful, but not you, you don't trust anything do you? In a way you are just like me...Too bad you had detention today" Then her personality took on a harsh double shout that left the blonde in fear, because he knew what would happen next, "_**Frenesi Nervioso"**_ It meant "Nerve Frenzy" All of his senses would be heightened to the extreme, because the Manu can manipulate your senses.

It hit like a freight train to my head, the places she touched burned like a fire but more importantly the smell. The smell of opium flushed Shizuo mind in the strangest ways he felt so tired, but he was fighting against it. Everything in his Beastly body fought against the power of that smell, his instincts, his mind, his adrenaline, practically every cell of his body was resisting, but Shizuo knew it wouldn't last long. He was having trouble breathing as he struggled under the spell, which only amount to violent shivering, he couldn't break free from a Manu, especially one who could do two spells at once.

'_That's it! This is how I am going to die?!...All alone...just like before...I...can't. ...I...can't...die...Not like this...' _Shizuo golden eyes shut knowing very well that his body could do no more than what it already had. All that he hoped for now was that he would die painlessly, but even that would be a blessing because he knew in his heart he deserved a dog's death, or perhaps something worse. Shizuo knew one thing that was certain, that he would not die by her soft hands that have not been sullied by the blood of man, because...

_'After all, it takes a monster to destroy a monster.'_

**Okay I got it done *sighs* The first quote I made, the second one I found on a image on Google.**

**Second of all, all translations are done on Google Translate, so if they are faulty I am terribly sorry.**

**3rd of all, if you have ever seen Wizard of Oz, you know about the poppies I am talking about, but the poppies in the Wizard of Oz can't actually make you sleep so i had to incorporate a logical/fictional way it could make Shizuo sleep so I had fun looking at plants! XD I sincerely missed you all! I hope the delay didn't ruin the story.I will try to make more fanfics soon! Hope you guys read the next chapter when I update it! I hope you have a great day guys! Also, *snickers* Douche bag XD XD (loves that word for Izaya, even though I like him)**

**Bye guys, till next time! I hope The Weed and The Plucker Game gets started soon if I can make it work :)**

**~AryesDanger24**


End file.
